Bitch Girls
"Bitch Girls" is the 27th segment of Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. It aired during the thirteenth episode on December 24, 2010 in Japanese, and on August 21, 2012 in English. Synopsis Panty is kicked out by Garterbelt and moves onto a farm with an old woman, who persuades her to stop Corset from using Brief to unlock Hell's Gate. Plot The episode starts with Panty being removed from church by an upset Garterbelt, for she was now powerless and no longer a bitchy angel. Panty starts walking across the raining streets of Daten City, having multiple things happen to her along the way, until she falls into a trash container after being pushed by an ambulance. Upon watching several animals and people having sex, Panty vomits and falls into a street drain. A few days and nights later, Panty wakes up in a farm, where apparently, she had been living a normal and peaceful farmer life. One night, after doing several of her farmer chores, Panty tells Granny that she had never thought life could be so enjoyable. Granny tells Panty that people like her often ended in places like their farm, but inquires Panty if that was what she truly wanted. Panty tells her that she was really happy living there, since she had both her and Sam. Back inside their house, Panty finds one of Granny's old pictures. Granny tells Panty she reminded her of herself when she was younger, but is suddenly shot by a mountain gang, which came invading their farm. Granny tells Panty she was leaving this world, for Grandpa was waiting for her. Meanwhile, Sam fights off the gang with dual shotguns, while his organs are sticking out of his body. Granny asks Panty if there was someone waiting for her too, and tells her to look up at Daten City, where Brief is being tortured by Corset. Granny tells Panty she had to do what she desired doing most, but Panty says nothing good ever came out of doing what she wanted. Granny explains to her that a woman was meant to live as free as a bird, and that when something went wrong, they had a man to clean up for them. Granny and Sam die, and Panty, having made her decision, takes the key to a motorcycle and heads back to Daten City. It is revealed everyone at the farm had been acting in order to make Panty reach a resolution, which had been Garterbelt's idea all along. Meanwhile, Corset keeps trying to make Brief hard in order to use his penis to open Hell's Gate, with no avail. Panty finally arrives, and is asked by Corset what she could possibly do to stop them, for she was powerless. Panty tells them she was a bitch, and therefore, free as a bird, so she starts stripping out of her clothes in order to have sex with Brief. Corset tells Panty freedom was just an illusion, but Panty ignores him and gets onto the bed with Brief, where she tells Brief he is going to be both number one thousand and number one, and also tells him she was going to give him the virginity of an angel. Corset orders the demon sisters to stop her, but Stocking appears just in time to stop both their attacks. Stocking tells Panty to finish her business where she couldn't see her, and throws the bed onto the sky, making Panty reach her orgasm. Panty regains her angelical powers and falls down besides Stocking in order to fight off the demons. Gallery 13a-1.jpg 13a-2.jpg 13a-4.jpg 13a-1d.jpg 13a-1f.jpg 13a-1e.jpg 13a-5.jpg 13a-1g.jpg 13a-6.jpg 13a-1a.jpg 13a-7.jpg 13a-8.jpg 13a-9.jpg 13a-10.jpg 13a-11.jpg 13a-1b.jpg 13a-12.jpg psg13-13.jpg psg13-14.jpg 13a-1i.jpg 13a-14.jpg 13a-15.jpg psg13-18.jpg 13a-16.jpg 13a-16b.JPG 13a-17.jpg psg13-20.jpg psg13-21.jpg 13a-18.jpg 13a-19.jpg 13a-1c.jpg 13a-1h.jpg 13a-20.jpg psg13-27.jpg 13a-21.jpg Plot Elements Locations *Daten City *Daten City's Church Trivia References to Other Media *The episode's title is a reference to the American action comedy film, Bad Boys. *Panty recovers from her powerless state similar to how a Heidi does in Girl of the Alps. *Corset's plan was to arrange a marriage between Brief and Scanty, then use Brief's penis atop a tower as the key to release an Eldritch Abomination, which is a reference to Ghostbusters. Goofs *Erection is misspelled as "erekuchion" on Corset's scanner. Music Songs used in this episode *"Theme for Panty & Stocking" - Opening credits *"Ghost Town" - Panty arrives on the scene *"Theme for Panty & Stocking (Slow Ver)" - Stocking arrives Category:Episodes